A Second Chance
by madmaddiee
Summary: Severus Snape has a chance, one chance, to do his life over-starting when he was twenty years old. He soon realizes that it's not just his life he has the opportunity to change. Rated T for language. Complete.
1. A Strange Man

**Summary: **Severus Snape has a chance, one chance, to do his life over--starting when he was twenty years old.

**Author's Note: **This is _loosely_ based on 17 Again; I just saw it today and it was a bit of an inspiration.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you might recognize!

_Thinking_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus paced the long corridors of Hogwarts with a grueling expression. He couldn't believe how badly he had messed up his life.

No friends.

A decent job, but a bit repetitive after all these years--scaring first years just wasn't as entertaining as it used to be.

No family, not even of his own.

Mistake, after mistake, after mistake.

_'You'd think I would have learned by now to stop making so damn many of those...'_

Mrs. Norris brushed past his feet, and he had the sudden urge to kick her. He thought better of it, though. He knew he should stop taking his anger and self-pity out on other people, or other animals for that matter.

As he entered the trophy room, one of the places to look over for his nightly rounds, he noticed a shadow in the darkness.

_'Well who the bloody hell is that...? Filch, maybe?'_

He walked briskly up to the figure, his black, dark robes bustling behind him in a overpowering manner. He stood right up next to the shadow and asked flat out, "Who are you and what are you doing out after curfew?" Severus watched as the figure turned to him, and discovered it was a fairly large man dressed in a simple, but muggle dress suit and a top hat. When the man didn't respond, Severus squinted in the darkness at him.

"I asked you a question." He said, bitterly. It was late and he wanted to go back to his personal rooms.

"Severus Snape?" The shadowed man asked calmly.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the elderly man. "Yes," he gruffed.

"Do you wish that you could do your life over? Please answer honestly," the mysterious man asked.

Severus looked down at the man, as he was a bit taller than the figure. He debated inwardly for a few moments whether or not to tell the man, but decided it was probably just a dream and it would be easier just to go along with it.

"Frankly? ...Yes." Severus answered, uncrossing his arms and and running a hand through his hair.

"Do you swear on it?"

"Sure." Severus replied impatiently, waving his arms slightly in an exasperated manner while rolling his eyes.

"Well, alright. Good evening to you." The man nodded politely to Severus, tipped his hat, and walked around him to head towards the door leading out of the trophy room. Once Severus realized he had left, he turned around quickly and tried running after him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Severus shook his head slightly. "I need to calm down with the pumpkin pasties during dessert..." He rubbed his temples and turned to head back to the dungeons.

He was so exhausted he didn't even notice the clear, yet swirling vortex a few feet in front of his door, nor did he notice not ever entering his rooms at Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Severus woke up with a bit of a headache. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his face to wake himself up. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed...at least, it looked like his bed.

_'I don't even remember laying down...I must have been completely out of it.' _

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up, staggering slightly--a sure sign he was still a bit disoriented from his sleep. He quickly went to the loo, and changed into his teaching robes. He was still so drowsy that he didn't notice how loosely they fell on his body, or more loose than usual, and how they were a bit too long.

He glanced around the room, and did a double take towards the front--noticing some curtains covering a small window.

_'I don't have a window in here...'_

He walked towards the front of the room, pulled back the curtains and his eyes went as large as saucers. He was staring at a street! He squinted and noticed a small sign which read _**Spinner's End.**_

_'What the _hell_ am I doing here?! If this is one of Dumbledore's stupid tricks...!'_

Severus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, and walked briskly into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He picked up the brush, and as he was reaching for the spearmint paste, he looked up in the mirror and dropped his tooth brush in shock.

_'I look...young! What the hell?! ...This is too bizarre.' _He rubbed his face slightly and noticed it was a bit softer and less worn than it had been the night before. He stepped back and finally noticed how big his teaching robes looked on him. His hair was a bit shorter, and didn't look quite as greasy.

He pinched himself on the arm slightly. Then once again, as hard as he could. _'Okay, so if I'm not dreaming...'_

Severus heard a slight tapping at the window, and went back to the front room and noticed an owl waiting for him to open it. He pushed the window out, gave the owl a few sickles, and snatched the Daily Prophet. As soon as he read the date in the upper left corner, it all went black.

_**Wednesday, October 28th, 1981.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? You have them (and you put them into a review), I'll answer them! I'll update soon! Promise!

Tell me if I got Snape's thoughts right. I wasn't quite sure if I really captured it...


	2. Help

**Author's Note: **Okay. Someone strange told me to have Severus find the Potter Puppet pals on YouTube.

This story, right now, is based in 1981—YouTube won't be created for about...another **_twenty-five years! _**

-Cough- Sorry. Thank you to all who reviewed, it seriously makes me incredibly happy...and all it is, is some words from a stranger. So, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you might recognize!

* * *

Severus stirred after what might have been hours, but to him it had felt like minutes. He used his arms to sit up straighter, and the memories from moments prior came flooding back and he got a bit of a headache.

_'It's 1981...I'm twenty-fucking-years old!' _He shook his head and stood up, wobbling slightly from dizziness of fainting. He stomped his feet a little bit to get the feeling back in his legs, and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. He grabbed a crystal glass off of one of the shelves, and after noticing how dirty it was did a quick Squirgify charm to make it clean. He took a few steps to the faucet and filled it half way, raised to his lips and began to drink. It was then he remembered _more_ of the date and dropped the glass; it landed with a crash and shattered. October 28th.

_'Lily and James are alive...' _Severus didn't exceptionally care that James was still alive, but _Lily._ Lily had been one of his first friends...his only friends...

He went to the living room and landed with a thud onto the dusty, battered old couch. Severus rubbed his forehead, trying to sort his thoughts the best he could. He knew that trying to save Lily, '_and James'_ Severus reminded himself quietly, would be a tad bit insane. What could he change to have the future work out for the better?

_'I'll go and see her.' _Severus nodded to himself, deciding he would either visit her later that day or the following. Then he remembered one other important figure in this whole situation.

Harry.

_'Now, that I can change....either I'll save Lily and James from that damn fate, or he'll find a magical guardian for him. He won't be raised by those damn muggles. I might not exceptionally like the boy, but he deserves better than those muggles.'_ Severus sat on that old couch for hours, thinking of how, or what he could change to make the future better.

Severus groaned when he realized he needed the one thing he hated most.

Help.

_'But who in the bloody world would first listen to me, and then help with my problem? I'm going to need someone so caring, so helpful that no matter who I am he'd help me anyway. Someone who knows the Potter's really well...'_

Remus Lupin.

Severus stood quickly, a bit too quickly as he became a bit dizzy all over again. Right now it didn't matter who he hated and who he trusted, he need the future to change and he needed help, now.

_'And besides, Lupin never actually teased or taunted me...It was mostly Potter and Black--'_

Black. Well, there was a dilemma. He'll be arrested in a few days for the betrayal of the Potters and the 'murder' of Peter Pettigrew.

_'To free, or not to free. That is the question...'_

Sirius Black had made his life a living Hell, even more-so than Potter did. He had nearly killed him by trying to lead him to Lupin during a full-moon. He absolutely hated Sirius. And Sirius hated him. It was a mutual hate—it wasn't unfair. Although he never knew why Black hated him in the first place...

But, if he saved the Potter's from the Halloween catastrophe that would unfold, Potter would want his best friend back, as would Lupin.

_'I guess I have to. Damn. There goes the precious twelve years without that pompous jerk...' _

Severus stood in front of his floo, grabbed a handful of the powder and watched as sprinkles of it fell out of the sides of his hand onto the floor. He stood in the fireplace, and forcefully said 'Remus Lupin'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus was sitting at his coffee table, slowly sipping his morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. He was tired, groggy, grumpy, and all around stressed. Full moon was only a few days away, the Potters were in hiding, and the Order was low on members; faced with Death Eaters they would be outnumbered 4:1. He groaned, stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his tea cup. He was just putting it on the rack to dry when he heard the bell for the floo go off.

_'Who would that be...? Sirius is busy on Wednesdays, and James can't leave his home...'_

He jogged over to the fireplace, tripping over the rug and he stumbled. While picking himself up, he glanced up at the person who just came out of the fireplace. His eyes widened when he recognized the fairly large nose and shiny black hair.

"Severus Snape? What are _you _doing here? Of all people to visit..." Remus trailed off and gestured Severus to come towards the kitchen.

"Trust me, Lupin, I wouldn't label it 'visiting'. I'm here for your help, not your company." Severus brushed off the ashes off of his robes and followed him.

Remus looked back at him. "_My_ help? Why would you need my help?" He nodded for Severus to sit down at the coffee table. "Tea?" Severus shook his head, so Remus sat down across from him.

"I need your help..." Severus took a deep breath and looked Remus straight in the eye, "to save the Potters."

Remus looked at him with wide eyes. "I promise you, Severus, they are perfectly safe in hiding, Sirius would never sell them out either."

Severus shook his head. "No. They aren't. Trust me, Lupin, they aren't at all."

"How would you know?"

Severus looked down at his hands, unsure if he should tell him the truth or not. He probably should...it was easier than trying to come up with some cock-and-bull story to explain how he knew the future in the first place.

"I'm from the future. At least...my mind is."

Remus laughed out loud. "Right. Totally. Good joke, Severus." He was waiting for Severus to laugh along with him (even though he had never heard him laugh) but he never did. He glanced up at Severus' face and noticed his eyes were completely joke-free.

Remus' eyes went wide with shock. "Wait—you're serious!"

Severus nodded slowly. "I don't care that we aren't friends. We have one thing in common, we care about _them_--we need to save the Potters."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter down! What would you like to see in particular? I have a lot planned, but if anyone's DYING to see something I'll try to fit it in ;) Review!


	3. Explanations and Plans

**Author's Note: **Oh hot damn; another update! Sorry for the wait, High school's rough :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you might recognize!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus just stared at Severus Snape, gaping at him with his mouth open slightly and his eyes somewhat squinted. This lasted minutes, and as Severus got more and more uncomfortable with the constant gaze, he eventually snapped at him, "Oh, would you just shut your mouth? It's had more than enough time to sink in! You look stupid. . ." He trailed off shaking his head slightly. It wasn't _that_ surprising—they _were_ wizards after all. It was magic, it shouldn't be too shocking.

Remus blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's just a bit unexpected. Hearing that a man you know is 'somewhat' from the future, I mean, at least his mind is, and he knows that your best friends are in danger--" Remus' jaw dropped again in shock. "They're in danger. . .Oh, Merlin, what did he do?"

Severus cocked his head to the side. "Whom?"

"Sirius! He's the Secret Keeper! He must have sold them out in the future!" Remus was breathing hard, his head pounding with anger. His own best friend, a follower of Voldemort?

Severus parted his lips slightly with an 'oh'. "No, Remus, Sirius is no longer the Secret Keeper."

"Yes, he is!"

"Remus. Take a deep breath, alright?" He waited a moment for Remus to compose himself. "They changed Secret Keepers at the last moment. The Secret Keeper that sells them out is Pettigrew."

Remus' eyes bugged out of his head, and his eyebrows shot up until hidden under his bangs. "No! Really?! He seemed so. . .so. . .what's the word. . .spineless, I suppose."

Severus smirked slightly, then his face turned to one of remorse and grimace. "Peter becomes one of the Dark Lord's followers. . .as do I."

Remus stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. "What?!"

Severus stood up and walked over to him, staring him right in the face. "I joined him during our seventh year. After I heard the Potter's were marked for death, I begged the Dark Lord to spare her life—and he would have, had she not stood in the way of him and Harry."

"She would have never let Harry die like that. It's too wrong."

Severus sighed and nodded slowly. "I know. . .Just so you know, by the time they died, I became a spy for the Light."

The two stood facing each other for a few a few moments, just thinking through the discussion they were having; of what to say next.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. "So. What do we do then, Severus?"

"The idea of saving Lily and James may not work, but since Harry will live either way, the least we can do is have him raised better than he was." Severus gestured for them to take their seats at the table again.

"Did Sirius not do a fair job? He is the godfather, isn't he?" Remus sat down across from Severus and crossed his arms over his chest. Everything gets so confusing in the future.

"He is arrested for betraying the Potters, killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigew."

For the third time during their discussion, Remus' jaw dropped. "He k-k-_kills_ Peter?!"

Severus shook his head. "No. Peter killed the muggles, then faked his own death. . .not to mention _he _was the one that betrayed them. It was all Peter, but Black is the one that had to sit in Azkaban for years," he smirked slightly. "That is, until, he escapes."

Remus couldn't even form words by that point, but his expression was very easy to read for Severus. "Animagus form. Brilliant, really. The dementors didn't notice. As much as I despise Black, it was very clever. It appears his Slytherin side _does _show at times." he sneered.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Quite frequently." He then had some flash backs of the many great times the Marauders had shared together and smiled.

"But, here's the rub, Lupin. If we can't save the Potters, I know how to get Sirius out of Azkaban so at least Harry is raised correctly--"

"How was he raised before? And by whom?" Remus interrupted.

"By Lily's sister and her sister's husband. Harry was underfed, sometimes beaten, and his 'bedroom' for the first eleven years of his life was a cupboard under the stairs. . ." Severus trailed off and looked down at his lap.

"That cannot happen this time!" Remus exclaimed, eyes wild with fury. He adored Harry; he liked to think of himself as Harry's uncle.

"Obviously." Severus sneered, although he wasn't particularly sarcastic about it.

". . .but how do we save them, Severus?"

Severus thought for a moment, then once he had an idea, he leaned toward Remus and folded his hands. "We should probably hide them somewhere different. We can't exactly bring reinforcement in to defend against the Dark Lord himself. . ."

Remus nodded slowly. "That's true. . .but. . .Severus. . .what if we can't save them?" His eyes were large with fear.

Severus looked down again at his lap and twisted his hands nervously, and he _rarely_ got nervous. "Then. . .I know how we can free Black, so at least Harry is raised by people who don't resent him." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I say we visit the Potters and convince them to move their residence. I don't think we should tell them the future, it's too dangerous."

Remus nodded again. "And if they refuse?"

Severus glanced up at him, and stood up heading towards to the floo. "Then we go from there."

Remus followed him over. "Wait. . .right now? Shouldn't we work on what to say to them? We don't want to tell them something they shouldn't know. . ."

Severus took a handful of floo powder and stood in the fire place. He then looked Remus in the eyes thoughtfully, as the floo powder fell out slowly from the sides of his hand. He arched one of his eyebrows at him. "No time like the present."


	4. Visiting Those Who Are Marked for Death

**Author's Note: **Another update! I couldn't resist :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you might recognize!

---

"_Wait. . .right now? Shouldn't we work on what to say to them? We don't want to tell them something they shouldn't know. . ."_

_Severus took a handful of floo powder and stood in the fire place. He then looked Remus in the eyes thoughtfully, as the floo powder fell out slowly from the sides of his hand. He arched his eyebrow at him. "No time like the present."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as Severus was out of sight, Remus slowly counted to five and followed after him through the floo to Godric's Hallow. He tumbled out of the Potter's fireplace and shook his bangs out of his eyes. He started to brush himself off, and glanced up to see Severus staring at him. Remus looked sideways, then at his feet, then back at Severus. "What?!"

Severus smirked at him. "Does my stare make you uncomfortable?"

"Shut up. It's very unnerving!" Remus crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Are you really _pouting?_" Severus gave a small, deep chuckle, and Remus' eyes widened.

"Whoa! You laughed!"

Severus sneered at him. "So, where are they?"

Remus glanced around the room they were standing in, and noticed they weren't in there. "Probably upstairs. They usually spend time up there."

Severus nodded, and gestured for Remus to show the way. He followed him up out the door and realized they had been speaking in the foyer. He continued to follow Remus until the got to the base of the stairs. Remus glanced back at him.

"Do you think they know we're here? I mean. . .should we tell them before we go up there? We don't want to get hexed or cursed. . ."

Severus nodded. "They don't exceptionally enjoy my company," Remus snorted, and he glared at him. "Thank you. As I was saying, they don't really like me. Perhaps you should tell them we are here."

Remus smirked at him, and then looked up the stairs. "Lily? James? It's Remus, I'm coming up!"

They heard two voices, a man and a woman, yell back down. "Alright!" They also heard a small baby giggle.

Remus started up the stairs, and Severus followed him slowly. When they got to the top, Remus started down the hallway and stopped at a door on the left. He knocked, and the same woman's voice said "Come in!"

Remus glanced back at Severus, and mouthed "Wait here." Severus nodded once, and Remus went in. Severus heard voices talking, and a few choice words like "guest" and "important". After a few seconds full of conversation in the other room, Remus poked his head out the door and gestured him in. Severus took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was a large, maroon colored lounge chair. Sitting it was raven-haired, bespectacled man eying him carefully. His legs were crossed at the ankle, and his arms were folded across his chest.

Behind this chair was a red-headed woman, her sparkling emerald eyes had a curious look to them. In her arms, was a small baby. His little arms were around her neck, and her arms were holding him tightly. "Severus," She started quietly. "What are you doing here? Remus said it was important. . .?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, Lily, it is. Dire importance."

Lily continued to stare at him, and the silence was interrupted with a "Well?!" from James.

"You're going to die." He said bluntly.

James' eyes went as large as saucers, then narrowed. "You're joking. We're safe! No one knows where we are except people that are allowed to visit."

Severus turned to him and glared at him. "Yes, because I often joke about death, especially the death of people I know personally." He sneered.

James turned away, and then glanced at Lily. She handed him Harry, and went over to Severus. "What are you talking about, Sev?" she asked, even quieter than before.

"I'm not _really_ twenty years old, like you three. My mind is older than my body. All my thoughts, memories, everything? It's all from 1997, when Harry," he gestured the little boy in James' lap, "is seventeen years old."

James' eyes narrowed again. "Prove it."

Severus smirked at him. "Wizard Oath? Veritaserum, perhaps? I'm willing, of course."

Lily shook her head. "You don't need to take a potion, Sev. Remus believes you, and so do I. James can just continue being a big baby, and we can be the adults." She turned around to face him, and narrowed her eyes, almost daring him to continue being a prat.

James shook his head. "Okay, I'll believe him. But maybe he should explain?"

Severus nodded. "Perhaps I should. Your current Secret Keeper is a Death Eater, and he has probably already sold you out to the Dark Lord himself."

Lily gasped, while James growled. "Peter."

Severus gave a curt nod. "Your home will be attacked on Halloween."

"So soon?!" Lily moaned, "What can we do?"

Severus shook his head, he didn't have a clue what to do. He looked over at Remus who had been silent during the conversation. Remus shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Change your location?"

Severus shook his head. "Harry needs the sacrifice, for the sake of his future."

"Sacrifice?" Lily asked, confused.

"You died to save him, and the love from it made it so the Dark Lord could not touch him, nor _kill him._"

"He couldn't kill him?!" James asked incredulously. "That's my son!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Indeed. The only thing we can do is find a way to prevent you both from actually _dying _from the Killing Curse. That way Harry can still have the sacrifice, but also have parents in the end."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Is there such a spell or charm? A potion, maybe?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders again. "Perhaps we can find one? I can research. . ."

Lily nodded. "I would help, but. . ."

"You're stuck. I know." Remus gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll find a way to stop this, Lily."

They stood in silence, but it was comfortable. It was interrupted with a cry from Harry, and Lily took him from James. "Probably needs a diaper change. I'll be back in a moment." They heard the click of the door behind her, and then a call from downstairs.

"Prongs, you up there? It's me, Padfoot!" James stood up and walked over to the door, opened it up, and called back down. "Yeah. Come on up!"

Severus heard the loud thumping of someone running up the stairs, taking two at a time. The door opened quickly and revealed a man with black wavy hair and smokey gray eyes. The man stared Severus straight in the face, "What's he doing here?" He growled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guess who? Hehe :D Nah, please don't actually guess. It's a bit too obvious :)

Hope everyone liked the update, it'll probably take a week for another, sorry :(

Click here and type your thoughts! vv


	5. Books and Spaghetti

**Author's Note:** Chapter five. It's been awhile, so sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Only the twisted plot is mine. Not the characters, or anything else you recognize.

---

_The door opened quickly and revealed a man with black wavy hair and smokey gray eyes. The man stared Severus straight in the face, "What's he doing here?" He growled._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, mutt. How are you this lovely day?" Severus sneered, sarcastically.

"I was great, until I saw your ugly face!" Sirius shot back.

Lily opened the door then, and rolled her eyes at the two men. She bounced Harry a bit higher on her waist. "Honestly--how old are you two? Twenty? Twenty-one? And you're still fighting like ten year olds." She crossed the room and put Harry in James' lap. "How about you both age a decade, so we can begin this conversation again as adults." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at them, almost daring them to disagree with her.

Severus bowed his head at her. "Of course, Lily. My apologies." He stood up a bit straighter and went to stand by Remus. "Black," he began, "Remus and I were just warning the Potters that they will be attacked in a few days time." He smirked at Sirius' gaping expression. "I might add that they took it surprisingly well." He looked over and Lily and James, and the raven-haired man had a sad smile on his face.

"We know that we're marked for death. It was only a matter of time, I suppose." James shook his head dubiously, and sat back in his chair.

Lily took her husband's hand and squeezed it, then pointedly looked at Severus. "Now, we just really need to figure out what we're going to do about this whole thing, hmm?" She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, Padfoot, we're all trying to save my family; so cut the crap and join us in the effort, eh?" James gave him a big smile.

Sirius took a breath and went over to James in his chair. "Alright. But I still get to make rude comments to Snivellous, deal?" He cracked a grin, his gray eyes gleaming playfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of the day Remus, Sirius and Severus were all looking for different ways to save the Potters. Since James and Lily had to stay at home, Remus went to the Ministry's library and brought some books over for them to look through. They were searching for a spell or charm that would somehow repel the killing curse.

Severus wasn't looking for a spell or charm, but a potion. Perhaps one existed to keep them alive that didn't have gruesome consequences.

Sirius, well, he just played with Harry while the "adults" worked on finding a solution. He didn't mind, though. He loved playing with Prongslet. He was much more interesting then textbooks.

Harry didn't care who was playing with him, as long as the person was fun. He giggled with whoever just the same!

Around the late evening, when one might enjoy dinner, Remus straightened up in his chair as he reread a passage in the book in his hands, _Spells for the Experienced: Charms and Spellwork You Usually Wouldn't Attempt._ "Guys—I think I found something. . .!" He ushered everyone to get a bit closer to him, and Sirius picked up Harry and stood behind Remus' chair, reading over his shoulder while Harry played with his hair. Remus moved his finger along the page, finding the spot where he found the spell within in the paragraph. "It says. . ._'One charm, by name of the Sermihi, a very ancient and mostly frowned upon charm, can save a person from death if they an inch from it. Safer than the Draught of the Living Death, the charm doesn't always work but the stronger the caster the more likely it will. . .'_ Yada, yada. . .And the incantation is Servo Mihi." He nodded once and gave everyone a big smile.

Severus was eying the book carefully. "I suppose we could try it. . ." He began pacing the length of the Potter's living room. "But we only have one chance, I'd rather not, excuse my French, fuck it up!" He huffed angrily.

James' eyes widened. "Wow, Snape, I can't say I've ever heard you curse. It's kind of funny. . ."

Severus glared at him. "I curse when it is called for."

Remus placed his finger in the book to mark the page and stood up to face James, Lily, and Severus. "I think it's worth a shot, I mean. . .if there's a chance that we can save you two, we should--" Remus was interrupted by a small yelp from behind him. He turned around to see Sirius holding Harry a bit farther away from him.

"He yanked on my hair! Hard! And it hurt!" Sirius gave them all a pout and pulled Harry to his hip again. "Prongslet," He gave Harry's nose a little tap. "Don't mess with the hair, please." Harry just giggled and snuggled closer to Sirius. The dog animagus grinned and looked at the adults. "Kids just love me." He chuckled and bounced Harry higher on his waist.

The others smiled at the pair, and even Severus gave half of a smile. He shook his head and turned to the others. "Alright. . .so we have the charm. I say we cast it tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Sirius perked up a bit. "If we're done with research, does that mean it's time for dinner?" He asked, excitedly.

James chuckled and Lily shook her head in amusement. "Sure, Sirius." She walked over into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Spaghetti sounds good tonight, is that alright?" She turned back to the men, and her little man, and she could see them nodding. "You're welcomed to stay, Sev." She suggested lightly.

Severus nodded silently and Lily gave him a smile. He walked slowly over to the couch and sank into it. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples trying to relax. _'God I hope this works.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Kind of short. I'm so sorry. I just have so much work :(

Review!


	6. Servo Mihi

**I don't own anything you recognize from the books.**

**

* * *

**

The morning of October 31st dawned as a daunting one.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you, Snape." Sirius said nervously. Severus was facing Lily, James, and Harry while Remus and Sirius stood a few feet behind Severus. They agreed Severus was most likely the strongest, but Remus also knew that Severus was also significantly mentally older, as well.

"Shut up, mutt. Trying to concentrate. . ." He said quietly. Severus wasn't one to outwardly express his nervousness.

James and Lily looked determined and ready, while Harry didn't much care what was going on, lovingly sucking on a pacifier. He was safe and secure in Lily's arms, without a care in the world.

Severus took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the trio. "Servo mihi," he said in almost a whisper.

A bright, white glow filled the room and wrapped itself around James, Lily, and Harry. The light was so intense they shut their eyes instinctively. What they didn't see, however, was that it flickered.

Once the light died down, Lily put Harry on the floor so he could crawl around, and she took a seat on the couch with James, Sirius joining them.

"I'll go get you two some water, and Harry something. . ." Remus muttered quietly, going into the next room.

Severus inhaled deeply and sat in the arm chair near the couch. "Listen to me, right now, Black. If this spell didn't work-"

"It. Worked." Sirius growled.

Severus glared at him. "Possibly. But if it didn't, you have to be prepared to face that. And let me tell you this. . .if they don't make it, and you go after Peter Pettigrew, so help me God I will _kill _you. You have to stay calm and level-headed so you can take care of Harry. . ." he gestured to the boy who was playing with blocks on the rug, "so you can be his Godfather.

"If you _do _go after Peter. . .well. . .what happened before, was that you went after him, he killed twelve muggles, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat, and made it look as though you killed him, as well. You were left with the blame and spent twelve years in Azkaban, _away_ from Harry. Granted, you found away to escape Azkaban, but were never free to take custody of Harry. Do you want that?"

Sirius sighed and rubbed his temples, taking a long look at Harry. "No, of course not. I want to be in his life."

"Then, if things don't go as planned, you _must_ stay calm." Severus pressed. Sirius nodded and went into the kitchen after Remus, determined not to cry in front of ol' Snivellus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Halloween night, and Severus couldn't sleep. He was sitting up in an armchair at his home, untouched tea on the table next to him, book left unopened next to it.

God, he hoped it worked. He hoped for the sake of the adorable little boy who loved his red and gold blocks that it worked.

As it got closer and closer to the time people believed Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters, Severus' heart began to beat harder and harder. The minutes felt like hours and when there was only a minute left, he felt as though he couldn't breathe.

Then finally, it was two minutes after the rumored time. Three. Then four. Five. Something had happened. . .something bad. He could feel it.

Seconds after that horrible feeling washed over him, he heard the roar of the floo in the next room. He stood and briskly walked over to the fireplace, and stopped suddenly to see Albus Dumbledore there.

"Severus. . ." He began, his voice clearly showing his sorrow.

"They're dead, aren't they." It wasn't a question.

Albus nodded. "Sirius is with Harry now. He explained the change of Secret Keepers to me. I never believed little Peter Pettigrew-"

"Shut up, Albus. I don't want to hear this. Where are Harry and Sirius?" He asked angrily. He didn't notice he called the man he was supposed to hate by his first name.

"I do not know. The Ministry has already granted him custody, however. They felt as though it was something that needed immediate attention, even in the wee hours of the morning. Sirius told me he would floo to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Meet us there, around nine o'clock. For now, I must leave. Try to have a better night, Severus." He bowed slightly to him and stepped back into the fireplace, flooing to Hogwarts.

"Yes, Albus, I'm just going to have a _grand_ old night." The man muttered.

It didn't work. He came back, he could've easily saved them. . .and it didn't work. "God fucking DAMMIT!" Severus screamed, punching the wall near him. He regretted it almost instantly, however, as a stabbing pain went through his hand.

He cradled his injured hand to his chest and sank to the floor against the wall. At least Harry had Sirius now, and subsequently Remus. He would have a real family.

Maybe. . .maybe he would be able to help and raise Harry, too. Watching the boy at that age change Severus' opinion of him. And working with Remus, and Sirius, changed his opinion of them, too. The two Marauders knowing he had a mind from the future, and that they had worked together to try and save James and Lily, gave them a unique bond.

Severus sat on the floor for hours, thinking about how this time could be different. . .but not as good as it could've been with Lily. . .and James still alive.

He rose and nursed his hand again, walking back into his bedroom and collapsing on the bed without changing his clothes. He fell asleep almost instantly, even with so much on his mind.

_Maybe I can be helpful this time around. . ._was his last thought of the night.

* * *

**Holy crap. . .an update. Last chapter is next.**


	7. Aftermath

**I don't own anything you recognize from the books.**

* * *

Severus woke the next morning feeling groggy, but when he slowly sat up in bed and took in his surroundings, he had a sudden jolt of alertness.

He wasn't at Spinner's End anymore. He was back at Hogwarts. But how on Earth did he get there. . .

He threw his legs over the side of his bed and ran into bathroom to look in the mirror, surprised at what he saw. He was. . .old again.

_Was it a dream. . .?_ He wondered, scratching his head. He took a quick shower and changed into fresh robes, then went to look for Harry. As he was searching, he realized it was the day students were leaving for Winter holidays.

He went down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat breakfast, glancing at his house's, Slytherin's, table. What he saw made him do a double take.

Seventh year Harry Potter was sitting at the _Slytherin_ table, laughing at something _Draco Malfoy _had said.

Wait. . .what? He continued to look at Harry, until he made eye contact with him. What surprised him further was that Harry smiled and waved, then stood and made his way over to Severus. What he said to the Potion's Master when he got to him, however, was even more shocking.

"Hey, Uncle Sev. You alright? You look a bit shaken." Harry asked worriedly.

Severus shook his head quickly to clear it, then answered quietly, "I am all right. Had a bit of an. . .interesting night last night."

Harry nodded, seeming to understand. "Well, I'm so excited for Winter Holiday. . .Dad said we're going to France for a week or so. Uncle Remus is going to join us, as well. You're coming, too, right?" The boy asked hopefully. _Dad? _Severus thought. _He must mean Sirius. . ._

"Um. . .Sure, I'll try to." Severus answered, internally screaming with confusion.

Harry grinned. "Excellent. Got to go, though, Draco wants to talk with me before we board the train. See you soon, Uncle Sev!" He turned and raced to the Great Hall doors where Draco was waiting, and the pair left the Hall.

Severus was, by then, terribly confused. It hadn't been a dream. . .it just seemed like one. And he was successful in his quest, partly. Harry had family. . .and, apparently, so did he. The revelation made him lose his appetite; he hadn't felt his. . .happy, and excited, in years.

He rose from the table and headed towards the dungeons, deep in thought, his heart light for the first time in years. Once outside his door, he heard a rustle of movement and looked to his left.

There stood the same mysterious man, who simply said "Congratulations," and gave Severus a wink.

* * *

**Chapter was short, but that's the end. Seems a bit rushed, but I really wanted to finish it. Hope it was at least a _little_ good.**

**Wow. It took me THIRTEEN MONTHS to finish a story with seven chapters that doesn't go over 10,000 words. Wow. Wow. Wow. I'm such a retard.**

**Review!**


End file.
